


Inescapable

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Loki/reader - Freeform, Steve wishes there was Steve/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader was nearly killed in the Chitauri's attack on New York. Captain America was there to save the day, and now, three years later, she is friends with all of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> *Teen Rating is only for language.*

Since the attack on New York three years ago by the Chitauri, I’ve had a new best friend. His name is Steve Rogers, but he is better known by the name ‘Captain America’. He saved me from one of the Chitauri soldiers, that fateful day, and I thought that was where it would end. However, Steve came to check on me the next day when I was in the hospital for observation, and kept in touch with me for a while, before offering me a tour of the Avenger’s Headquarters (formerly Stark Tower). We became really good friends, as time passed, and so did the other Avengers.

One day, Thor came back from Asgard, with his little brother in tow. Did I mention that this was the same younger brother who had been at the head of the Chitauri’s army the day of the attack? That’s right: Thor brought Loki back to ‘Midgard’, as they both called it, to atone for his misdeeds. I remember that day as clear as crystal. Steve and I had been sitting at the little bar on the floor just above the ground level with the other Avengers. Neither of us were drinking alcohol, Steve because he felt the need to be sober while I was around so he could protect me, even though he couldn't technically get drunk, and I because I never really felt the desire to taste alcohol. We were all chatting in small groups when there was a huge crash from just outside the building. As the building shook, Steve wrapped his arms around me protectively.

“What was that?” I asked, but before I got an answer, the door to the room slammed open, flying off its hinges in the process.

“Man of Iron!” A voice bellowed from the door. I looked at Steve to find an expression of relief plastered on his face. Who was this guy? Wait, was that Thor?

“Hey, Point Break!” Tony shouted in his slightly tipsy state. The giant in the doorway was tall, blond, and wearing silver armor with a red cape. His muscles bulged outwards from his arms, and a large hammer resided in his right hand. If this was Thor, then the hammer must be Mjölnir! I felt proud of myself for knowing that without being told, and then I saw him. Standing just behind Thor in the doorway was a tall man in green, gold, and black armor. His skin was pale as porcelain, and his hair was raven black. What the hell was Loki doing here? His emerald eyes scanned the room and stopped on me, a mischievous smile spread across his lips, and Steve stood in front of me as a shield.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Clint asked, drawing his bow and aiming for Loki’s head. “I thought he was supposed to be in Asgardian prison.”

“Peace, my friends, please. Father has charged me with looking after him while he tries to make up for at least part of the pain that he has brought to this realm,” Thor said, and Clint reluctantly lowered his weapon. Dr. Banner quickly exited the room, as did Natasha and Clint. That left a tipsy Tony, an overprotective Steve, Thor, Loki, and me. Tony offered the Asgardians a drink and when they accepted, he staggered behind the bar and poured them two shot glasses of some foul-smelling liquor.

“Are you not drinking, my friend?” Thor asked when he approached Steve. Steve glanced between Thor and his brother before replying that he wasn’t. That was when Thor caught sight of me behind Steve’s back. “Who is this fair lady, Captain?”

Steve took a step to the side and Thor took my hand in his raising it to his lips, and I smiled involuntarily.

“My name’s (y/n), sir,” I said, and Thor laughed.

“There is no need for such a formality as the word ‘sir,’ Lady (y/n),” Thor said. “I am Thor of Asgard, and this is my brother, Loki.”

The raven-haired man took the hand that Thor had dropped and brought it to his own lips, lingering for what I thought was perhaps a moment too long.

“Delighted to make your acquaintance, gentlemen,” I said, and Loki grinned at me.

“Perhaps, dear brother, your new lady friend could show me around this establishment,” Loki said with a glance at Thor. He turned back to face me, and I felt slightly uneasy at the hunger I saw in his eyes.

“Nonsense, brother, I will show you around myself. I would not want to trouble Lady (y/n) any more than is necessary,” Thor said with a warning glance at Loki. I didn’t want any of them to think that I was afraid of Loki, so I said the only logical (albeit stupid) thing I could.

“It would be no bother at all, Thor. Perhaps we could both give your brother a tour,” I suggested and Steve took my hand.

“Excuse us just a minute,” he said, and he pulled me over to a side of the room. “(Y/n), what are you thinking? It’s because of him that you were nearly killed two months ago! And now you want to give him a tour? What is wrong with you?”

“I just want to show him that even though a lot of people couldn’t move on, I am willing to forgive him. Steve, it’s just a gesture of goodwill,” I said, but he didn’t seem convinced. “Besides, Thor will be there. I’ll be safe, I promise.”

Steve hesitated a moment before he answered, and I kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be fine, Steve. I promise,” I said, and I headed back over to the two Asgardians. “I’d love to join you, if I may, gentlemen.”

“Very well, Lady (y/n). Lead on,” Thor said, and I around the two of them to lead them to the elevator. After I’d shown them pretty much everything that was on the standard tour, I showed them to their quarters. I stopped outside and Thor thanked me before turning to open the door. As he was doing so, Loki turned to me and raised my hand to his lips, lingering once more.

“Thank you for the very educational tour, Lady (y/n). I hope to see more of you as my stay here progresses,” Loki said, and he turned to follow Thor into their joint set of rooms. At the last possible second he turned around and looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. “If I’d known that it was you that soldier cornered, I would have killed him for even daring to lay a hand on you. After all, such beauty does not deserve to die in such a terrible manner. Goodnight, my lady.”

The door closed after them, and I was left frozen to the spot for a moment before I made my feet move back in the general direction of where I’d last seen Steve. I remember how relieved he’d looked when I came back to him at the bar. He’d crushed me to him in a bear hug, and I’d laughed asking him if he remembered what I’d promised him only a half an hour before. He said he did and that he was just glad that I was safe. Normally Steve wasn’t so touchy feely, and I put it down to having Loki in the building and nothing more.

Today, however, three years later, I was sitting at the same bar with Steve, and I was wondering what he was feeling. Glancing to my left, I saw Loki wink at me, and I couldn’t help but smile in return. He was having his ear talked off by Dr. Banner, who insisted that I call him Bruce, and he mouthed a quick ‘help me’ before he turned back to Bruce and pretended to keep listening.

“Sorry, Steve, I’m going to have mercy on Loki and save him from Dr. Banner and his science talk,” I said, as I stood. Before I could take more than one step, Steve grabbed my hand and turned me around.

“(Y/n), could I talk to you later? Alone?” Steve asked quietly, and I smiled at him.

“Of course, Steve,” I said, and I squeezed his fingers before I walked over to save Loki. “Dr. Banner? Do you mind if I steal Loki away from you? There was something I’ve been meaning to show him in the library.”

“Sure, (y/n), but for the thousandth time: call me Bruce,” he said, and I smiled as Loki stood.

“Why, never, Dr. Banner,” I said, and we walked away in the general direction of the library.

“Thank you, darling. I thought I’d never hear the end of his scientific sermon,” Loki said, offering me his arm which I gladly took. “Did you really have something that you wanted to show me, or was that merely for Dr. Banner’s benefit?”

“I did, actually,” I said, and Loki’s eyes sparkled. I always loved it when Loki was interested in something, because he absolutely radiated happiness. It was even better when I knew that I’d been the indirect cause of his good mood, so I relished opportunities like this.

“I’m sorry to have cut short your romantic little talk with your Captain,” Loki said in a slightly strained voice.

“Romantic? Oh, Loki, there’s nothing between me and Steve. He’s still caught up in the idea of his former love, Peggy Carter,” I said, and Loki gave me a sidelong glance.

“If he wasn’t, though, would you want there to be something more between you?” Loki asked and I smiled ruefully.

“To be honest, Loki, I don’t think I would. I mean, he’s a wonderful person, and I care a lot about him, but he’s a little too tame,” I replied, and he opened the door to the library for me with a flourish. We both walked inside, and I led him over to the section where I’d found a wonderful book on ancient Egypt. Loki was quite interested in their civilization when he found a few references to their culture in another book. I knew he’d like the book I’d found, so I just had to show it to him. Loki and I talked for a couple of hours, laughing and joking, and I once again thought about how much my feelings had changed for him over the years. I’d eventually fallen hopelessly in love with him. I could never tell him, though, because I knew he could never fall in love with a mere Midgardian such as me.

“(Y/n)?” Loki called as I was walking out of the library to go meet with Steve. “Can I speak with you once more after you speak with the Captain?”

“How’d you know that’s where I was going?” I asked, and Loki had the courtesy to look a little abashed.

“I may or may not have used my magic to…investigate your conversation with the gentleman when my own conversation with Dr. Banner became a little stale,” he said, and I laughed. Typical. Only with Loki could something like that happen. “I beg your forgiveness, little one.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Lo. I don’t mind,” I said, and I waved to him over my shoulder as I exited the room. A few moments later, I was standing outside of Steve’s door having failed to find him at the bar. As it opened, a very nervous-looking Steve was revealed. “Hey! What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Um, I just…Oh, come in first,” Steve said, and I walked past him and into his room. It looked like he’d found a ton of stuff from the forties on the internet and used it all to decorate his room. Not that I blamed him; after all, he did originally live in the forties, and the style did, oddly, suit him to perfection. Steve gestured to the loveseat in the center of the room, and I sat with my usual gracelessness. He sat right next to me, and turned so that he was facing me. “(Y/n), I…I wanted to speak to you alone tonight, because I need to tell you that I…well, I care about you more than anybody else here,” Steve said wringing his hands. “I just…I need you to know how much I love you. I feel the need to protect you from the rest of the world; I never want to see you get hurt, because that would kill me. I love you.”

“Steve, I…That’s very sweet of you to say,” I started and he groaned, covering his face in his hands.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’, here,” he said, and I smiled gently. Reaching forward and coaxing his hands from his face, I held onto them and looked Steve in the eye.

“Oh, Steve, I _do_ care about you, but as a friend only. I won’t lie to you, or lead you on by saying that I return your feelings with equal strength. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. I want you to have the chance to fall in love with somebody who’ll be able to love you the way a man like you deserves,” I said, and Steve quirked a brow.

“You said ‘it wouldn’t be fair to either of us’. Does that mean that there’s somebody else that you…?” He asked and I blushed lightly, nodding in confirmation. “I knew it. May I ask who the lucky gentleman is?”

“He doesn’t know, himself, actually,” I said and Steve smiled encouragingly. “It’s Loki.”

“That’s what I thought,” Steve said, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, come on, (y/n), it’s pretty obvious if you think about it. I mean, you’re always the one to save him from boring conversations, you spend more time together than with anybody else, and pretty much nothing can separate you when you’re together in the library for hours on end. It’s obvious to any idiot with eyes that you love each other.”

I shook my head with a sad little smile.

“I don’t think he returns my feelings, Steve,” I said, and he tilted his head in a way that was reminiscent of a golden retriever.

“What makes you think that? I mean, has he actually told you that he doesn’t?”

“Well, no, but—“ I started, and Steve cut me off.

“Then you need to ask him what he’s feeling, even if you might not like the answer. Take it from my experience: even if he doesn’t feel the same way, at least you won’t have to wait in agony every day not knowing the truth,” Steve said, and I couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty that I’d caused him pain. I tried to apologize again, but Steve covered my lips with one of his large hands. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry again. You’ve done nothing wrong. Now, go tell Loki how you feel before you lose your nerve.”

Steve knew me better than I did. He saw my hesitation, and he straightened his posture.

“That’s an order, soldier,” he said with a big grin on his face, and I couldn’t help but giggle as I stood and gave him a small salute.

“Yes, sir, Captain,” I said, and I leaned forward and kissed Steve’s cheek. “I really am sorry, Steve. Can we still be friends?”

“Of course we can, now go. Talk to your Asgardian Prince Charming,” he said, and I turned and headed back to Loki’s room. As I walked up to his door, it swung open to reveal Loki in his full armor. “Wow, I didn’t even have to knock. Your timing is impecca—“

Loki cut me off by grabbing me, pulling me into his room, and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was frantic, almost as if he was afraid that I’d disappear. His tongue tangled with mine beautifully, and I couldn’t help but moan as I kissed him back, wrapping my free arm around his neck to hold him close. He broke the kiss and looked at me with an intensity that I’d never seen before.

“Please, don’t tell me I’m too late,” Loki whispered, but I couldn’t respond because my brain was trying to process the fact that he’d kissed me. When I didn’t answer immediately, Loki took a step back and his eyes filled with tears. “I knew it. I knew you wouldn’t be able to say no to the Captain. He’s probably a better match for you anyway, so I should…I should be glad.”

Loki forced a smile and I finally caught up.

“Loki—“ I started but he cut me off.

“No, (y/n), please, don’t tell me what the Captain said to win your affections. Please, don’t make an excuse for lying to me earlier,” he said, and I shook my head.

“Loki, listen to me!” I all but shouted, and he froze.

“What?” He asked with a look of confusion.

“I don’t love him. Actually, I came here to tell you that I…” I trailed off when the full enormity of what I was about to do hit me. I closed my eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. I heard Loki take a step forward, and I opened my eyes. “Loki, I came to say that…I…love you.”

For a moment, he was as still as a statue. He didn’t say a word, and he didn’t move a muscle. I think he may have even stopped breathing for a time, but after the shock wore off, he was sweeping toward me. His green cape swirled behind him as he reached forward and locked our lips once more. This time, his lips moved with a sensual energy that conveyed a slow urgency. Neither of us rushed, because we now had all the time in the world to explore each other.

“I love you, too, little one,” Loki said when we broke apart for air. “I did not know how to express it without sounding foolish.”

“Loki, you could never sound foolish to me,” I said, and then another thought pushed its way to the front of my mind. “Wait, how did you know what Steve was saying to me, anyway?”

Loki smiled sheepishly and looked at his feet.

“I may or may not have cast a spell to make myself invisible and then transported into the Captain’s quarters. I left before you could reply, however, because I did not wish to see you in the arms of another,” Loki said. “Can you forgive me, my dearest lady?”

“Oh, Loki, if you’d waited just a few seconds later, you would’ve known that I love you,” I said. “Of course I forgive you, darling.”

“Thank you, love. Wait, you told the Captain of your feelings for me?” Loki seemed startled.

“Relax, Lo. Steve said that it was obvious how we felt for each other. He said that he knew it was you that I loved, but he just needed to hear it from my own lips,” I said, stroking Loki’s cheek with my thumb. Loki smiled at me and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me bridal style to his bed, laying me down and crawling on top of me. His armor shimmered and was replaced with a green tunic and black leather pants. “How long have you…?”

“Too long, (y/n),” Loki replied, and he proceeded to kiss me senseless. His tongue sliding in and out of my mouth gave me a glimpse of what was to come, and I smiled into his kiss. This was going to be a good night, indeed.


End file.
